Pour détruire un ennemi
by Oceanna
Summary: Lorsque Vincent décide de trouver un moyen pour voyager dans le passé, il a une vague idée de comment s'y prendre. Ce qu'il ne prévoit pas, c'est que l'ensemble d'Avalanche se joigne à lui - et ce qu'il prévoit encore moins, c'est que sauver de nouveau la planète est d'abord un travail d'équipe.


_**A/N :** Ceci est donc mon secret santa pour **Kaara1**. Tu as dit que tu étais intéressée par un fix-it sur ff7 et vu que c'est un truc que je voulais écrire une fois dans ma vie… Hé bien voilà. Je… n'en suis pas forcément très contente dans le sens où tout est un peu rapide, mais… j'espère que tu apprécieras ?_

 _Pour info, je n'utilise que très peu les informations de Dirge of Cerberus auquel je n'ai jamais joué, donc j'ai un peu pioché dans mes souvenirs du let's play que j'avais regardé et avec les infos du wiki, mais j'ai gardé beaucoup de flou artistique._

 _Autre avertissement : c'est discret (normalement), mais j'ai un peu joué avec la chronologie originale parce que sinon, le tout aurait été vraiment trop compliqué à géré. Enfin. Là aussi flou artistique, mais si on pinaille sur les détails, Aerith et Zack doivent être un peu plus jeunes dans le canon (quelque chose comme un ou deux ans)._

* * *

Au final, c'est un effort d'équipe qui sauve le monde. Ce qui est, il faut l'admettre, assez surprenant, puisque ce devait être l'effort d'un seul homme. Au début, Vincent avait utilisé les connaissances laissées par Chaos et les théories élaborées par un groupe de chercheurs de Cosmo Canyon pour commencer à mettre au point un moyen de voyager dans le temps et de changer le passé. Il avait pensé cela comme une mission solitaire, étant le seul – à cause d'Hojo – à pouvoir conserver son intégrité physique durant la translation.

Et puis, il en avait parlé à Cloud. C'était une proposition qui se tenait car Cloud et lui étaient similaires : plus marqué par le passé que par le futur, à la recherche d'une rédemption inaccessible, ils se voyaient comme des reliquats d'un ordre qui finissait de mourir et laissés de côtés par le nouveau. Il en avait conclu que de l'ensemble d'Avalanche, Cloud serait peut-être intéressé.

Cet unique choix fait tout basculer. Lorsque Cloud rentre à Edge, il retrouve Tifa qui se doute de quelque chose. Après l'application judicieusement placée de plusieurs souvenirs de la débâcle qu'a été Geostigma et les promesses qui en ont découlé, Cloud finit par tout raconter. Vincent découvre ainsi la jeune femme au pied de son lit un matin, qui le fixe, les mains sur les hanches, avec exaspération :

« Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour les imbéciles que vous êtes, mais ce genre d'idioties, on les prépare en groupe. »

Rendez-vous est donné dans une semaine, dans son bar, et interdiction lui est faite de se lancer dans quoi que ce soit en attendant.

.

Quand il rentre au Septième Ciel le jour dit, il découvre sans trop de surprise que toute l'équipe est rassemblée et l'attend de pied ferme. Il reçoit des salutations parfois exaspérées, parfois narquoises, parfois amusées et parfaitement compatissantes de la part de Cloud.

Tifa fait claquer un verre de whisky sur la table.

« Explique ton idée, ordonne-t-elle. »

Le plan de Vincent n'étaient pas forcément très précis ou travaillé, mais il fonctionnait selon un vieil adage que l'on donnait aux TURK lorsque Shinra n'avait pas encore le monopole sur la planète : « Pour faire tomber un ennemi puissant, attaque-le de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. »

Quand il finit son exposé, Reeve reste pensif, en faisant tourner le reste d'alcool de son verre. Nanaki secoue la tête, plongé dans sa propre réflexion. Barret le regarde avec incrédulité :

« Tu pensais vraiment y arriver seul ?!

-Ce n'était pas impossible, se défend Vincent d'un ton glacial.

-Pas impossible dit l'autre crétin, grommelle Cid. Pas impossible ! Mais tu t'entends ?

-Et tu pensais vraiment rebotter le cul de Shinra sans nous ?, s'insurge Yuffie.

-Tu comptais nous convaincre comment ?, ajoute Tifa. Je suis désolée mais tu n'es pas vraiment la personne qui inspire le plus confiance… »

Il y a un bref silence, que finit par briser Nanaki :

« Magiquement, ton idée fonctionne. J'aimerais demander à Grand-père ce qu'il en pense, parce que la planète pourrait réagir à des changements d'une telle magnitude…

-J'ai demandé à Aerith, révèle Cloud. Elle semblait… prudente, mais elle n'a rien senti dans les souvenirs des Anciens qui nous en dissuade. »

Il y a un silence – ils imaginent tous à la même chose : Aerith, en vie, encore maintenant.

« Je vois comment cela pourrait marcher, conclut Reeve. Sans compter que cela résoudrait une partie des problèmes du WRO. Une fois cela dit, si nous voulons t'accompagner, retrouver nos corps d'origine pourrait poser problème à certains…

-Botter le cul de Shinra, répète Yuffie avec conviction.

-Sauver Nibelheim, murmure Tifa.

-Agir avant que la planète n'envoie ses WEAPON, rajoute Nanaki. »

Cloud ne dit rien, mais à son visage, il n'en pense pas moins.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Avalanche décide au complet de sauver la planète une seconde fois.

.

Vincent arrive seul à la cave où s'est retirée Lucrécia. Cette fois, il est prêt – mais il se souvient encore de la surprise et de l'espoir qui l'avaient pris la première fois, et de l'incompréhension qui l'avait accompagné les jours suivants.

Il comprend mieux maintenant – il comprend qu'il a plus imaginé Lucrecia qu'il n'a vu la femme qu'elle était, du moins. Quant au reste… Il reste très circonspect face à la logique de Reeve, qui a souligné qu'à cette époque, Lucrécia est la personne la plus à même de comprendre et à contrer les idées d'Hojo et celle qui a le plus de motivation pour le faire, mais il ne peut y trouver aucun défaut.

« Lucrécia ?, appelle-t-il. »

Pendant un moment, seul le silence lui répond, et puis Lucrécia apparaît, le visage pâle et fatigué. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en le voyant et elle a un geste avorté de recul :

« Vincent ? »

Plus jeune, il se serait précipité vers elle il ne bouge pas.

« Ton fils a besoin de ton aide, affirme-t-il. Et j'ai un moyen de contrer l'influence de Jenova. »

Il y a un long silence où la scientifique le dévisage. Elle doit se demander comment il a pu accumuler autant d'informations et pourquoi il est capable de se déplacer. Il n'a aucune envie de lui fournir des réponses. Face à ce visage mobile, autrefois aimé, il n'a qu'une envie : repartir et retrouver ses amis.

« Lutter contre Jenova est impossible, répond Lucrécia. Son influence est partout… »

Il lui faut insister, parler à demi-mots d'Aerith et de son miracle – futur, évidement – sortir la fiole qu'il a rapporté avec lui et insister encore pour qu'elle la boive.

.

Lorsqu'il arrivent à Cosmo Canyon, Lucrécia passe un moment à examiner les équipements, dont une partie a été envoyée par le professeur Gast. Elle semble déjà élaborer des protocoles expérimentaux, mais au-delà, elle semble résolue à agir. Nanaki la conduit jusqu'à Bugenhagen, et revient en annonçant qu'ils risquent de parler pendant des heures – ce qui ne surprend pas Vincent. Il se dirige vers l'auberge, plus par habitude qu'autre chose : les autres objectifs qui lui sont assignés ne peuvent pas débuter pour le moment, et il se sent curieusement impatient de trouver quelque chose à faire, pour ne pas devoir attendre.

Heureusement, il découvre Cid attablé au bar qui l'accueille d'une grande bourrade, probablement compatissante.

« J'ai quitté le programme spatial, annonce-t-il, et j'attends Barret. Une bouteille pour fêter nos auspicieux débuts ? »

Il ne pose pas de question sur Lucrécia, et Vincent lui en est reconnaissant. D'autres voudraient qu'il parle de ses sentiments, de ce que cela veut dire de la revoir maintenant – il n'en a aucune envie. À la place, il boit et écoute Cid raconter la scène qu'il a provoqué à Shinra avant de claquer la porte.

.

Ils ont peut-être mal calculé. Tifa regarde Nibelheim par la fenêtre et grimace. Cloud et elle ont eu le même moment de joie lorsqu'ils ont retrouvé leur village – leurs parents – en vie, loin de la mascarade montée par Shinra, mais maintenant, ce sentiment est mitigé par les limites imposées par leur âge physique et tout ce qu'ils ont oublié pour se souvenir du meilleur de Nibelheim.

Elle ne compte déjà plus les dialogues de sourd avec son père à propos du réacteur. Il n'a qu'un seule ligne de défense : le réacteur est la seule richesse du village, il ne peuvent pas s'en passer, et tant pis si les pâturages ne sont pas aussi abondants qu'avant, qu'importe si leurs troupeaux réduisent de taille de manière constante : on ne sait pas si c'est la faute du réacteur, et est-ce qu'elle veut retourner à l'eau froide et à la bougie ? Le tout se solde habituellement par le moment où son père lui rappelle qu'elle n'est qu'un enfant, et Tifa, du haut de ses huit ans, ne peut pas vraiment lui répondre qu'elle a largement dépassé le triple.

Cloud n'a pas eu de scène similaire avec sa mère, mais c'est parce qu'il n'ose pas se disputer avec elle – ses souvenirs d'elles sont rares et il essaie d'en créer de nouveaux plutôt que de se lancer dans des débats politiques à table.

Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux, il confie :

« J'ai hâte d'être à Midgard. »

Tifa hoche la tête. Elle n'a pas hâte de retrouver la ville en elle-même qui ne lui a jamais plu, entre ses inégalités et la pollution, mais cela reste la ville de l'indépendance, de la solitude – et du moment où ils vont pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Évidement, lorsqu'un aéronef se pose en bas du village, ils se précipitent aux nouvelles et découvrent Cid et Barret tout sourire.

« Vraiment ?, murmure Cloud.

-Hey, vous êtes dans notre tranche de clients potentiels, répond Barret.

-Avec le réacteur si proche ?

-Détail, détail… »

Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers le village, Cloud murmure :

« On est allé jusqu'au réacteur. Jenova n'y est pas. Vincent avait raison.

-Le laboratoire ?

-Il y a encore des gens. On n'a pas pu faire beaucoup plus. »

Cid hoche la tête.

« T'inquiète, ces connards vont finir par payer. »

Tifa doit jouer les enfants gâtés pour pouvoir rester lors des négociations avec son père. Elle ne le regrette pas, parce que c'est simplement magnifique.

« Nanaki et Vincent ont trouvé des archives de Shinra qu'ils ont piratés, explique-t-elle à Cloud, et qui recensent tous les effets des réacteurs de Mako. Mon père est devenu blanc comme un linge en les lisant ! Il va convoquer une assemblée, mais normalement c'est dans la poche ! »

Cloud cligne des yeux.

« Reeve avait dit que ce ne serait pas si facile, murmure-t-il. »

Tifa hausse les épaules :

« Ils ont négocié. Cid et Barret proposent simplement de réduire l'utilisation du réacteur et pas d'oublier Shinra entièrement… Cid grinçait des dents tout du long, mais cela a joué en leur faveur. Ils n'ont pas vraiment la tête des écologistes illuminés dans les propagandes anti-Shinra. Mais c'est un début ! »

Elle ne dit pas : il nous reste du temps, mais ils le pensent tous les deux.

.

Le message arrive un mardi soir.

Reeve regarde le sujet avec satisfaction, et se réjouit à l'avance de l'effet qu'il aura sur l'impression des journaux le lendemain. _La vérité sur la guerre de Wutaï_ : c'est simple et efficace.

Dedans, un reportage d'investigation, vraisemblablement aidé par Yuffie. Il lit rapidement le sommaire : des entretiens, des mentions sur les effets secondaires du mako, un questionnement sur les buts de Shinra… De quoi satisfaire les conspirationnistes et les pacifistes, de quoi faire penser les autres et de secouer un peu la propagande de l'entreprise. Il attend quelques secondes, et puis appelle Veld comme le petit employé modèle et idéaliste qu'il fait – encore – semblant d'être.

Un article ne fait pas tout et ils ont prévu d'organiser d'autres fuites d'information du même genre – suffisamment pour que Shinra ne soit plus en mesure de clamer qu'il s'agit simplement de propagande de la part de Wutai. Mais… c'est un beau coup d'éclat. Et cela fait des miracles pour calmer la frustration qu'il ressent à travailler pour Shinra en sachant à quel point ses projets ne sont pas au diapason de la compagnie. Il y avait fait son trou la première fois, mais maintenant…

Il inspire plusieurs fois, et s'oblige à ne pas rouvrir le message. Il y a décelé la plume le style de Nanaki et ses amis lui manquent. Les messages codés qu'il échange avec Vincent et parfois Yuffie ne servent pas toujours à combler l'absence.

.

Le problème d'être un enfant, c'est qu'elle n'a pas du tout le même centre d'équilibre, ni la même musculature que quand elle est adulte. Et elle grandit tout le temps !

Avec tout ça, Yuffie est obligée de ronger son frein. La guerre a commencé, mais elle ne semble pas encore perdue. Et elle ne peut pas botter le cul de Shinra, malgré tout son enthousiasme. Elle a déjà fugué plusieurs fois pour piéger les troupes adverses, a dû mentir à ses tuteurs – c'est quelque chose qui ne change pas – sur le pourquoi et le comment, et est en train d'amasser une collection de matéria tout à fait respectable. Même si elle s'oblige à en laisser dans les arsenaux de Wutai pour aider les guerriers.

Parfois, elle teste ses capacités et elle tente d'espionner les conseils de guerre que tient son père. C'est long, ennuyeux, et à cause de son corps d'enfant, elle s'est faite prendre à plusieurs reprises, mais elle peut passer des informations à Reeve et à Vincent, et elle trouve toujours très drôle de coder ses messages avec le plus d'insultes possibles.

On s'amuse comme on peut à cinq ans.

.

« C'est assez, annonce Tifa. »

Cloud tourne la tête vers elle, puis vers leurs économies étalées sur le lit. Cinq années d'argent de poche qu'ils n'ont pas utilisé, plus les billets que Cid a pu leur donner discrètement lorsqu'il vient réparer leurs éoliennes – ils ne se permettent pas plus pour ne pas attirer l'attention des TURK sur eux.

Les choses ont déjà changé par rapport à leur souvenir. Shinra n'a pas aussi bonne réputation et subit le contrecoup de plusieurs fuites d'informations signées Vincent, Reeve et Yuffie. La guerre contre Wutai et les SOLDIER ont été accompagnée d'un certain enthousiasme, mais pas autant que ce dont ils se souviennent, et Cloud ne le regrette pas.

« On part quand ?, demande-t-il enfin. J'ai des provisions de côté, et tout ce que j'ai pu réunir avec l'aide de maman. »

Les mots ne brûlent plus autant sa gorge que les premières années. Il a été obligé de mentir à sa mère sur les raisons de partir à Midgard quand elle ne s'est plus contenté d'un vague « c'est là-bas que je vais servir à quelque chose ». Elle ne sait pas la vérité, se demande souvent comment son fils est si mature, mais… ils sont proches. Plus proches que dans ses souvenirs. C'est le contraire de Tifa, qui n'a de cesse de s'éloigner des élans protecteurs de son père et de rêver de retrouver son indépendance à Midgard. Mais c'est elle qui hésite un instant, avant de secouer la tête et de dire :

« Demain. »

Il inspire longuement et elle pose la tête contre son épaule. Demain. Ce qui veut dire que dans moins d'un mois, ils reverront Aerith et il saura si Zack s'est enrôlé. Il repassera aussi les examens de SOLDIER, verra s'il les réussi et ils seront enfin capable d'aider les autres.

Il a hâte.

.

« Voulez-vous du thé, messieurs ? »

Shera est d'un calme impeccable et assis à la table, Cid et Barret semblent se préparer à se battre. Nanaki s'est caché avec les autres – pas la peine de révéler plus que ce que les TURK ont été capable de découvrir et observe la scène sur un écran de télévision. Vincent est perché quelque part, prêt à tirer si les choses s'enveniment et Nanaki est prêt à faire irruption si les choses tournaient mal. Selon toute vraisemblance, la situation n'escaladera pas jusque là – ce n'est que la première visite, mais on ne sait jamais.

« Avec plaisir, accepte Tseng en s'installant en face de deux hommes. »

Derrière lui, Reno et Rude sont sur leurs gardes – ce serait impressionnant s'ils ne les avaient pas neutralisés à plusieurs reprises dans le futur et que ces TURK ne les ont jamais combattus.

« Je vais aller directement au but, annonce Tseng après quelques politesses que Shera est la seule à leur rendre. Shinra est très intéressé par votre entreprise, et veut vous donner les moyens de…

-Non, coupe Cid. »

Il y a un silence.

« Monsieur Highwind, je sais que vous n'avez pas à été satisfait de la politique de notre comp…

-Pas satisfait ?, répète Cid. Vous vous fichez de moi ! J'ai eu aux basques des petits cons lécheurs de bottes ou des grattes papiers plus bêtes que leurs pieds ! Vous appelez ça « pas satisfait » ? Je vais vous dire ce que…

-Euh… Cid ?, le coupe Shera. »

Le pilote s'arrête immédiatement. Tseng se racle la gorge :

« Nous avons apparemment sous-estimé votre frustration, indique-t-il délicatement. Mais soyez sûr que…

-Une minute, interrompt Barret. Il y a plein d'informations qui courent dans vos journaux, et il y a ce que nos scientifiques ont découvert. Nous ne sommes pas « sûrs », comme vous dites. Votre compagnie pue, et je ne vois pas pourquoi on l'aiderait à sentir la rose. »

Un autre silence. Tseng ne montre aucun signe de malaise.

« Il me semble que malgré cela, Shinra reste un allié financier de choix. Choisir de vous opposer à la compagnie serait prendre un risque important pour voter entreprise. »

Il y a un silence, et Cid et Barret éclatent ensemble de rire. Nanaki retient lui aussi un sourire : si les menaces doivent être efficace, elles le sont beaucoup moins quand on a – avec un peu d'aide de la planète – détruit la compagnie et assisté à la naissance du WRO avec Reeve à sa tête.

« Ben putain, murmure Cid entre deux rires.

-Message reçu, répond Barret en essuyant ses yeux. Toujours pas intéressés.

-Attends, attends, le coupe Cid. Parlons plutôt conditions. Vous arrêtez vos putains d'expériences humaines, vous arrêtez vos foutus réacteurs à mako et vous faites un traité de paix avec Wutai. Et après, peut-être qu'on discutera d'une alliance.

-Ce qu'il dit, confirme Barret en croisant les bras et en toisant Tseng. »

Le TURK finit sa tasse sans paraître mal à l'aise, et se lève.

« Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons avancer aujourd'hui, conclut-il. Au-revoir, messieurs. »

Il s'en va, suivi de Rude. Reno s'arrête sur le devant de la porte.

« C'était pas la bonne réponse, lance-t-il d'un ton léger. Dommage ! »

Il laisse claquer la porte derrière lui, sans que personne ne réagisse. Bientôt, Nanaki peut voir l'hélicoptère de la compagnie s'élever dans le ciel, et il se dépêche de retrouver le reste de l'équipe. Les choses sont en train de devenir sérieuses. C'est un peu tôt, mais ils devraient être capables de tenir le choc jusqu'à ce que la dégradation fasse changer leurs priorités à nouveau.

.

Aerith se rend de plus en plus à l'église ces derniers temps. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire des voix qui s'agitent autour d'elle, qui lui disent que les choses vont changer. Elle n'ose pas en parler à sa mère, mais elle a peur de ce qui l'attend.

« Bonjour ? »

La voix la fait sursauter. Elle se retourne brusquement, et trouve une adolescente de son âge qui la regarde… bizarrement. Comme si elle la connaissait. Aerith est certaine de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. Elle est trop bien habillée et nourrit pour avoir grandi à Midgard, et elle est trop jeune pour être TURK. Possiblement. Et puis, le vent ne lui donne pas l'impression qu'elle est des leurs. Au contraire, les voix chuchotent quelque chose comme alliée ou protectrice ou amie, ou peut-être famille. Elles lui chuchotent qu'elle est plus vieille que son âge, aussi, mais elle ne comprend pas ce que cela veut dire.

« Bonjour, répond-elle avec prudence. »

Les yeux de l'adolescente ne la quitte pas, et elle a presque peur de ce qui passe par les voix de la planète. Enfin, la personne en face d'elle semble se forcer à sourire, mais ses gestes sont hachés, hésitants.

« Ce sont de très jolies fleurs, déclare-t-elle. Tu t'en occupes ? »

Et aussitôt, Aerith se détend. Elle sait depuis longtemps qu'il n'y a qu'une bonne personne pour s'intéresser d'abord aux fleurs.

« Un peu, admet-elle. »

Un autre silence et puis :

« Je peux t'aider ? »

Aerith la contemple. Alliée, répètent les voix. Elle se force à adopter un ton sévère :

« Seulement si tu promets de suivre mes instructions. »

Cela lui vaut un grand sourire et quelque chose de la tension incompréhensible du début de leur rencontre se dénoue pendant qu'Aerith lui montre comment faire.

« Je viens d'un village dans la montagne, explique l'adolescente. Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit comme ça depuis mon arrivée et je n'avais pas réalisé que cela me manquait. »

Aerith sourit.

« Tes parents sont venus ici chercher du travail ?, demande-t-elle.

-Non, je suis là avec un ami. Il a mon âge. Il veut rejoindre Shinra. »

Presque mensonge, murmurent les voix. Presque vérité. Aerith fronce les sourcils. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu à faire à quelque chose d'aussi complexe en face d'elle. Elle ne sait pas comment le prendre, mais les voix sont consistantes et jamais elles ne lui donnent l'impression que lui font les TURK quand ils veulent être gentils.

.

Kunsel l'a prévenu que la prochaine fournée des nouvelles recrues est arrivé, et Zack se dirige en sifflotant vers leurs casiers. Il se demande s'il y aura des gars sympas, même si bon, les rencontrer quand ils sont encore abrutis par le mako ne les présente pas sous leur meilleur jour. Mais Zack trouve cela drôle.

Il salue les nouveaux avec de grands gestes et des tapes dans le dos acceptées avec plus ou moins de grâce, et il se rend compte qu'il y a un jeunot blondinet qui garde ses distances tout en ayant l'air d'être encore malade et qui le regarde comme s'il était revenu d'entre les morts.

Ce qui est franchement bizarre.

Ou peut-être qu'il a déjà un fan-club quelque part ?

« Hey !, salue-t-il.

-Ah… Bonjour. »

Okay, peut-être pas aussi malade que prévu vu le calme de sa voix. Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas les gens ? Angeal ne cesse de lui répéter que ça arrive, que c'est le cas de Sephiroth.

Bah. S'il n'aime pas les gens, il finira par le lui dire, non ?

« Prêt à être un héros ?, demande Zack avec enthousiasme. »

Il y a un instant de silence où il a vaguement l'impression d'avoir dit la seule chose qu'il ne devait absolument pas dire. Et puis bizarrement, le type sourit et cela donne l'impression que cela illumine tout son visage.

« Oui, répond-il. Et toi ?

-Oh que oui ! Je te montre où est quoi ? »

Pendant qu'il lui fait visiter l'étage, qu'il découvre qu'ils viennent tous les deux de villages perdus au milieu de la cambrousse, le nouveau – Cloud, se répète-t-il – ne cesse de lui couler des regards en coin. Quand Zack lui pose la question, il hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne pensais pas y arriver, répond-il. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être dans un rêve. »

Zack se souvient qu'il était possiblement dans un état similaire. Probablement plus excité. Il saisit le blondinet par l'épaule et le décoiffe encore plus qu'il ne l'est avec son autre main :

« T'inquiète, on s'y habitue vite ! »

.

Vincent le sait, depuis le temps qu'il vit à Cosmo Canyon : le village est facile à défendre et que c'est cela – en plus de son insignifiance – qui lui a permis de survivre à Shinra.

Mais il en est autrement plus satisfait lors qu'il se perche sur une hauteur avec un fusil de précision pour abattre lentement les troupes qui tentent de monter sur le village. Plus bas, Cid, Nanaki et Barret sont prêts à en découdre.

Les choses se sont précipitées quelques mois après la dernière visite de Tseng qui a tenté, de nouveau, de les acheter. Il y a eu plusieurs mystérieuses dégradation de matériel dans les fermes isolées qui ont préféré des livraisons de charbon, des turbines et des panneaux solaires à un raccordement coûteux à la grille de Shinra. Corel, Nibelheim et Rocket Town ont eu des visites musclées pour demander à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de réseau en concurrence avec Shinra. Reeve les a prévenu à chaque fois, mais ils ne sont pas intervenus. Rien de sert de prévenir les TURK qu'ils ont une source interne. Ils n'ont pas non plus les ressources humaines pour protéger les civils dans toutes les villes à la fois. Cela a été un pas en arrière parce que les maires des trois villes n'ont pas hésité à rompre leur contrat de peur de voir l'armée débarquer, mais si tout va bien, cela ne durera pas longtemps. Juste assez pour que la débâcle de Génésis leur donne l'opportunité de retourner de nouveau la situation.

En attendant, ils doivent protéger Cosmo Canyon qui est devenu leur siège. Ils ont profité des années précédentes pour parcourir le continent ostensiblement pour leur entreprise, et pour s'entraîner contre des monstres et pour récupérer autant de matérias naturelles que possibles et les divers objets dont ils auront besoin pour la suite. Ils ont de quoi annihiler une petite armée – seulement si elle ne se divise pas et attaque un seul lieu à la fois.

Ils ne peuvent espérer seulement qu'entre Reeve, lui-même, Cloud et Yuffie, ils disposent d'un réseau d'information qui leur permette d'anticiper toute stratégie retorse… Mais cela fait longtemps que Shinra ne s'est plus illustrée sur ce plan et il leur faudrait l'intelligence d'un Rufus – qui est encore trop jeune – pour ne plus s'appuyer uniquement sur leur nombre et leur puissance.

.

Ils sont en train de perdre. Yuffie le sait, et elle est en colère. Son père tente de dire que ce n'est pas le cas, qu'ils ont encore des possibilités devant eux, l'arrivée de Sephiroth sur le champ de bataille marque quand même le début de leur défaite. Yuffie résiste à l'envie de se précipiter pour le défier en duel, parce qu'elle n'est pas certaine de gagner, mais elle boue intérieurement. Elle sait que Vincent et Reeve lui disent que leurs idées prennent du temps, qu'ils l'ont prévenu dès le début qu'ils n'étaient pas certain de réussir assez tôt pour que Wutaï ne soit pas diminué…

Et d'accord, techniquement, Wutaï attire plus de sympathies que la première fois, et ils ont des armes et des objets qui passent le blocus de Shinra sur l'île. Et d'accord, techniquement Shinra est moins riche et ils ont moins de recrues parce qu'ils ont moins bonne réputation. Et d'accord, techniquement, ils ont des gens qui viennent les aider par idéalisme parce que les autres ont bien fait les choses. Techniquement aussi, les tentatives d'attaquer Cosmo Canyon ont aussi réduit les troupes disponibles sur l'île – suffisamment pour que son père et ses conseillers parlent de rentrer en contact avec le groupe hétéroclite qui le compose pour s'allier au moins tacitement.

Techniquement.

Pratiquement, ce n'est pas assez.

Elle boue.

Elle s'échappe souvent la nuit pour piéger les bois. Elle ne s'est pas encore faite prendre, mais elle sait que certains de leurs guerriers pensent qu'il y a un esprit de la nature qui les aident.

Elle pense souvent à voler Leviathan et à l'utiliser, mais c'est trop dangereux parce que cela veut dire risquer la venue d'Angeal et de Genesis et d'encore plus de SOLDIER et une invocation ne remplace pas une armée. À la place, elle ne gène pas pour voler les matérias de Shinra au lieu de faire ses devoirs et elle se répète que bientôt, assez de temps aura passé. Bientôt.

.

« Genesis vient d'être envoyé sur le front de Wutaï, annonce Vincent. »

Il y a un silence autour de la table. Et puis Cid pose bruyamment son verre sur la table et Barret fait craquer les doigts de sa main avec un sourire satisfait. Enfin !

« Je vais prévenir Lucrécia, annonce Nanaki, il faut qu'elle soit prête.

-Et je t'interdis de snober le Highwind pour te rendre à Wutai, prévient Cid en se tournant vers Vincent.

-Et les gamins dans tout ça ?, demande Barret. »

Il a à peine revu Cloud, Tifa et Yuffie depuis leur retour dans le passé, et la bouille d'enfant des deux premiers à été un choc qui s'est ajouté à l'absence de Marlene. Il a beau avoir une ribambelle d'enfants autour de lui lorsqu'il est à Cosmo Canyon – parce qu'il _est_ doué avec les gosses malgré ce qu'insinue Cid – ce n'est pas la même chose.

« Cloud attends les résultats des les examens pour SOLDIER, répond Vincent. Tifa a rencontré Aerith et elles sont devenues amies. »

Il y a un silence un peu nostalgique autour de la table.

« Okay, on est censé bouger nos culs, je vous rappelle, lance brutalement Cid. Vincent, toi et Lucrécia avez intérêt à être sur le pont dans une demi-heure parce que je ne vais pas vous attendre ! »

.

Genesis a la bouche sèche, l'épaule douloureuse et l'humidité de la jungle de Wutaï lui donne un mal à la tête infernal. Le pire, plus que la douleur, c'est la sensation de cette dégradation lui ôte une partie de ses capacités mentales. Il maintient sa mémoire en répétant les vers de _Loveless_ , mais cela ne suffit pas.

Il a besoin de ses capacités. Il doit encore convaincre plus de SOLDIER de déserter avec lui, parce que Hollander lui a dit qu'il avait besoin de troupes pour résister à Shinra, et de cobayes pour pouvoir le guérir.

Il a dit oui. Il est un monstre : il n'a plus besoin de remords ou de conscience, non ?

Il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'une silhouette surgisse de la jungle devant lui. Dans un réflexe, il tire son épée, mais il réalise bien vite que c'est un femme et qu'elle n'est pas armée.

« Génésis Rhapsodos ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? »

Il est sur ses gardes et la femme lève les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Mon nom est Lucrécia Crescent, répond-elle. J'ai travaillé aux côté des professeur Gast et Hojo, et j'ai des informations à vous donner sur votre condition. »

Genesis avale sa salive. Maintenant ? Elle se manifeste _maintenant_? Il est certain que c'est un piège, une manipulation de Shinra pour le faire retourner dans le rang et il refuse de revenir, il refuse de…

Il sent le froid d'un pistolet sur sa nuque et réalise qu'il était en train de tirer sa rapière. Il veut se dégager, mais l'autre est plus rapide pour lancer un sort – comment est-ce possible ? – et il est immobilisé. C'est un stop, réalise-t-il, et il se prépare mentalement à être assommer et…

« J'ai fui Shinra il y a des années, continue la scientifique, et je pense que ma participation au projet SOLDIER a été dissimulée. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu rentrer en contact avec vous plus tôt, et… »

Mensonge ! C'est un énorme mensonge ! S'il était capable de bouger, s'il pouvait…

« C'est inutile, Lucrécia, dit l'homme derrière lui. Il n'est pas en état d'écouter. »

Il y a un silence, et la scientifique soupire.

« D'accord. Faisons-le à ta manière alors. »

L'homme bouge et il essaie frénétiquement de rompre le sort, en vain, et il sent une seringue être plantée dans sa peau, se prépare à perdre conscience et…

La colère reflue. Son mal de tête aussi. Il a soudain l'impression de sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Qu'était-il en train de… En face de lui, la femme l'examine avec attention et s'adresse à la personne derrière lui :

« C'est un remède efficace. Tu es sûr que vous ne voulez pas me le laisser répliquer la formule ?

-Je t'ai dit que c'était impossible, répond l'homme. Je vais utiliser esuna, ne tente pas d'attaquer. »

À sa grande surprise, le sort s'arrête. Il baisse lentement sa rapière. Il n'est pas encore certain de vouloir les attaquer ou pas, mais il veut d'abord aller au fond des choses :

« Que savez-vous ?, demande-t-il. Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Il sent… Il sent que son épaule est en train de guérir, et cela par-dessus tout achève de le déstabiliser. Il était prêt à partir en guerre contre Shinra, à sacrifier ses subordonnés et… il est guéri par deux étrangers. Un _deus ex machina_ – pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant?

« C'est une longue conversation, répond la scientifique après un silence. Accepteriez-vous de nous suivre dans un endroit moins ouvert ? »

Il hésite, mais qu'a-t-il à perdre ? La scientifique n'a presque aucune formation militaire, et l'homme derrière lui l'a pris par surprise. Il peut prendre le temps de l'examiner, même si entre la nuit, la cape rouge et les éléments étrange d'armure, il ne peut pas conclure grand-chose de ses capacités. Mais il est plutôt fin, et Genesis est certain – presque certain – de pouvoir l'emporter dans un duel s'il s'agit d'un piège. Il accepte.

Ils marchent dans la jungle dans un silence total. Genesis révise peu à peu son opinion de l'homme qui l'a immobilisé. La manière dont il se déplace… est-ce un SOLDIER qui a déserté ? Une expérience manquée signée Shinra ?

Ils arrivent dans une clairière et Génesis se fige. Il y a un vaisseau qu'il a déjà vu dans les dossiers de Shinra. Et, assis sur la passerelle, l'homme en train de fumer est tout aussi familier.

« _Que reste-t-il des rêves du lendemain ?_ , déclame-t-il en guise de provocation. _Les ennemis d'hier sont les amis d'aujourd'hui, et le vent ne porte que des clameurs indistinctes pour l'âme errante._ »

Et, comme personne ne réagit, il demande :

« Qu'est-ce que vient faire Avalanche dans cette affaire ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

Cid Highwing éclate de rire et se relève.

« Bah, en tant qu'anciens employés trahis par Shinra, on s'est dit qu'il fallait qu'on se serre les coudes. Et sur ce qu'on attend de toi, que tu te la fermes et que tu écoutes. Simple comme bonjour. »

Génésis cligne des yeux, mais il sent un réplique lui monter aux lèvres. Heureusement la scientifique intervient en se plaçant entre eux :

« Comme l'a dit Cid, pour le moment, nous souhaitons d'abord discuter. Après, vous serez libre de choisir ce que vous voulez faire. Mais vous voulez des réponses sur le projet SOLDIER, n'est-ce pas ? »

Genesis les dévisage et sent sa paranoïa revenir. Une compagnie qui, malgré son insignifiance a réussi à tenir face à Shinra, qui a réussi à mettre la main sur des documents confidentiels et à les diffuser depuis des années et qui mets les TURK en échec…

« _Dans les plumes qui tombent, il n'y a que des fragments_ , cite-t-il. _Mon ami, qu'est-ce la vérité quand elle n'est qu'un morceau d'illusion ?_ »

Il y a un autre silence, et Cid lève les yeux au ciel :

« On n'a pas de fichu preuves sur nous, imbécile. Les connards de Shinra savent faire leur boulot.

-Et je suis supposé croire des ennemis de Shinra ?

-Oh, la ferme, le coupe Cid. Est-ce qu'on a jamais diffusé un faux document depuis toutes ces putains d'années ?

-Wutaï l'a fait, interjette l'autre à voix basse.

-Et _nous_ ne l'avons pas fait, bordel de merde !

-Nous pouvons vous donnez accès à tous les documents que nous avons récupéré, intervient Lucrécia qui ignore les jurons de Cid. Et nous avons aussi les coordonnés de la cachette du professeur Gast à Icicle Inn où se trouvent plusieurs enregistrements qui devraient vous satisfaire. »

Cela veut dire qu'ils ne souhaitent pas le capturer. Intéressant. Inattendu, et contraire à tout les réflexes de Genesis, mais… intéressant.

« Le projet SOLDIER, commence la scientifique, repose sur un présupposé : que la créature nommée Jenova soit un membre des Cetras. Très vite, le professeur Gast a découvert plusieurs indications qui montraient que ce n'était pas le cas… »

Elle continue en racontant la rencontre entre Gast et une Cétra, sa mort, les expérimentations d'Hojo et d'Hollander – auxquelles elle fait bien attention de ne pas mentionner sa participation, même si c'est une évidence, et que Genesis a envie de la confronter mais – non, plus tard. Il veut aller au bout de cette histoire. La fin de son récit concorde aux informations qu'il a trouvé dans les dossiers de Hollander et à plusieurs indications données par Sephiroth, qui, apparemment, n'est pas plus immunisé face à la dégradation que lui. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une joie sinistre à cette idée. Au-delà de ça, cependant, il se sent… épuisé. Abasourdi. Enragé.

« Et ma guérison ?, demande-t-il. Le produit que vous m'avez injecté. De quoi s'agit-il ? Est-ce que vous en possédez en quantité suffisante pour tous nous guérir ? »

Il y a un silence.

« Non, finit par répondre l'homme. Mais il est possible d'en créer plus.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un… cadeau. »

 _Le cadeau de la déesse,_ complète son esprit, mais il refuse d'y croire ou de l'accepter.

« Elle a dit que vous refusiez de la laisser le répliquer !, interjette-t-il.

-Parce que c'est inutile.

-Mais…

-Ils de diront rien de plus, intervient de nouveau Lucrécia. Croyez-moi, je tente depuis longtemps et la seule chose que j'ai pu leur arracher, c'est que cela provient des Cetras. »

Genesis hausse un sourcil. Le groupe est-il moins unis que ce qu'il semble ?

« Et je suppose que vous attendez de moi que je vous rejoigne dans votre lutte contre Shinra ? »

Les deux hommes se regardent, et Highwind éclate d'un grand rire, que Genesis ignore résolument.

« Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez, répond l'autre avec beaucoup de stoïcisme. Votre soutien serait bienvenu si nous parvenons à être en situation de guérir Angeal ou Sephiroth, ainsi que si vous évitiez d'ébruiter notre présence. Cela mis à part… Vous êtes libre d'agir comme bon vous semble. »

Cid renifle, goguenard :

« Tente de ne pas trop détruire Shinra, quand même. Parce que c'est encore nous qui allons nous farcir la reconstruction. »

Genesis serre les dents. Ils agissent comme s'il n'était qu'un chien enragé, ou un détail de l'histoire ! Comme si ses actions n'allaient avoir aucune importance dans le futur ! Il s'oblige à inspirer longuement. _Le mystère de la déesse est infini_ , se répète-t-il, et les événements le dépassent pour le moment. Dès qu'il en saura assez, il sera prêt à agir. En attendant, il fait volte-face, rassemble autour de lui toute sa prestance et lance par-dessus son épaule :

« _Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses, rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour._ »

.

Yuffie s'allonge sur le toit, au-dessus de la salle du conseil en prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit. D'habitude, elle n'a aucune motivation pour suivre les débats, malgré les demandes régulière du reste d'Avalanche – s'ils veulent des vrais détails, ils n'ont qu'à venir lui rendre visite, non mais – mais là, elle veut être aux premières loges.

Elle colle une oreille contre les tuiles et se concentre. Ce n'est vraiment pas le meilleur endroit pour espionner – et sérieusement, elle _veut_ voir la tête de son père – mais les autres sont trop biens gardés, même pour elle. Il n'y a que cette portion du toit où elle peut se cacher et entendre quelque chose.

Pour le moment, ce ne sont que les salutations d'usage – l'empereur Godo Kisaragi, sa cours, et en face Genesis Rhapsodos et deux de ses subalternes qui demandent l'asile.

La voleuse en elle est ravie de savoir que les machinations des autres vont peut-être leur permettre de voler une partie des troupes d'élites de la Shinra. Les monstres qu'on créé leurs prêtres vont bien trois secondes, mais ils ne font pas le poids face aux SOLDIER… Pour le moment, les échanges sont ennuyeux – apparemment, Genesis, quand il n'a pas passé vingt ans en tant que fugitif a un certain talent de diplomate… Ou plutôt, un sens de la formule acceptable pour le niveau de raffinement du conseil.

Et pour le moment, c'est politesse, blablabla, politesse, blablabla, et politesse et est-ce qu'ils pourraient être plus spécifiques, quand même ? Parce que c'est très beau mais entre les compliments sur la force de Genesis – et son envie de se mesurer à Sephiroth – sur la puissance de leurs guerriers – et leur peu de nombre – et leur réseau d'espion – dommage que les TURK soient si loyaux – c'est beau, mais si elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils attendent l'un de l'autre avant que leur parabole ne se termine… Et blablabla, et Shinra et ses secrets, et politesses, et Hojo, et blablabla… Et Yuffie comprend soudain ce que Genesis est en train de faire en orientant la conversation vers ces sujets, et elle est à la fois fascinée est en colère.

Genesis est en train de leur faire miroiter la créations de SOLDIER eux-même, et il doit espérer pouvoir retrouver le secret de sa création parmi les informations qu'on lui partagera. Elle frappe doucement son front contre les tuiles et se retourne sur le dos.

Il n'est pas question qu'ils commencent à faire des SOLDIER ! Elle n'a pas envie qu'ils commencent à mettre le doigt dans l'engrenage de Jenova, parce que sérieusement, c'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle Wutaï a été à peu près épargnée par le Géostigma !

D'un élan, elle se relève, et bondit sur le sol sans un bruit.

Il faut qu'elle prévienne Vincent et les autres.

.

Cloud pousse timidement la porte de l'église du secteur 5. Il n'y a personne pour le moment, et il s'agenouille à côté des fleurs, inspire longuement.

Il se sent un peu mieux. La présence des fleurs – l'influence d'Aerith – écarte les vagues d'émotion que doit cultiver Jenova autour de Shinra.

Revivre le traitement au mako, en sachant ce qu'il se passe est extrêmement inconfortable. Il apprécie retrouver sa force et sa musculature et ses capacités, et il est heureux de revoir Zack, de vivre avec lui, de réécrire l'histoire… mais l'influence de Jenova, la présence de Sephiroth et ses souvenirs l'angoissent. Il n'en laisse rien paraître, parce que les autres n'ont pas besoin de cela, mais…

« Cloud ? »

Il se retourne. Tifa et Aerith sont là. Il se relève.

« Hey. »

Revoir Aerith si jeune est toujours un choc. Il a appris à le dissimuler, mais l'Aerith de ses souvenirs est différente ou peut-être seulement plus elle-même. L'adolescente devant lui n'a pas finit de grandir. Elle a peur du ciel et des TURK, peur d'un héritage qu'elle ne comprend pas. Elle a des fulgurances de sagesse et la même joie malicieuse, mais elles sont terriblement différentes parce que Cloud ne peut pas les traiter de la même manière. Cette Aerith n'oublie jamais qu'il est avec SOLDIER et doit être mal à l'aise devant ce que dit la Planète à son sujet.

« Tout va bien ?, demande Tifa. Les rumeurs vont bon train sur ce qu'il se passe à Shinra. »

Cloud ne répond pas tout de suite et regarde Aerith se concentrer sur ses plantes. Il a conscience d'être observé, suppose qu'il s'agit d'un TURK comme d'habitude.

« La campagne de Wutaï risque de durer plus longtemps que prévu, répond-il simplement. »

Tifa hoche la tête et ne paraît pas surprise. Les journaux sont très opaques sur la campagnes, surtout avec les diverses fuites orchestrées par Avalanche, mais elle est capable de relier les points d'elle-même.

« J'ai un ami qui part bientôt, ajoute-t-il en direction d'Aerith. Est-ce que je peux lui permettre de venir ici ? Je crois que cela lui ferait du bien. »

Aerith le regarde en souriant :

« L'église est ouverte à tous, non ?

-C'est un SOLDIER, insiste-t-il. Je ne savais pas si tu serais à l'aise. »

Aerith hésite, mais elle secoue la tête.

« Si c'est un ami à toi… Et puis, Tifa est là, non ? »

Les deux adolescentes sont devenues amies et Tifa, grâce à ses prouesses martiales et quelques interventions lorsque les TURK devenaient trop menaçants, est devenu une sorte de garde du corps d'Aerith, au grand soulagement de sa mère. Ils craignent tous les deux sa réaction lorsqu'ils devront emmener sa fille jusqu'au temple des Anciens.

« Il s'appelle Zack, répond-il. Il est un peu excitable, donc n'hésite pas à être sévère avec lui. »

L'adolescence pouffe dans sa main, un peu plus à l'aise. Tifa le regarde en souriant, et il hausse une épaule.

.

« Excusez-moi ? Le général Hewley demande à rencontrer les patrons d'Avalanche. »

Nanaki relève la tête et referme le livre qu'il était en train de consulter avec sa patte.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un est allé cherché le professeur Crescent ?

-Monsieur Wallace s'en charge. »

Nanaki hoche la tête et fait craquer ses doigts. Les circonstances auraient pu être meilleures : Cid est parti pour réparer quelque chose et faire une livraison de fioul et Vincent a disparu depuis quelques jours pour distraire les TURK… Tant pis.

Quand il s'approche, Lucrécia et Barret l'attendent à l'entrée. Il profite des présentations rapides pour dévisager le général. Il a l'air fatigué – la dégradation et l'influence de Jenova, sans doute. Il suinte l'inquiétude et la colère – Jenova, encore. Il vérifie machinalement que Lucrécia a bien un flacon de l'eau bénie par Aerith dans une poche de sa blouse – c'est le cas.

« Donc, tu voulais nous rencontrer ? »

Même avec trente ans d'expérience dans les affaires, Barret n'aime pas tourner autour du pot Hewley est un militaire, et il semble apprécier ça.

« Oui. Un… ami m'a dit que vous aviez des réponses à la situation actuelle. »

Lucrécia hoche la tête.

« C'est le cas. Que vous a dit votre ami ? »

Genesis, apparemment, ne lui a pas dit grand-chose entre ses citations de Loveless. Lucrécia prend le relai pour les explications, et Nanaki observe Hewley de près. Cloud avait beaucoup insisté sur le fait qu'en découvrant sa nature, le général avait une crise existentielle sur son humanité. Elle devait être en partie aidée par Jenova, mais Nanaki est très conscient que ce n'est pas seulement cela qui est en jeu. Il est conscient des idées qui circulent à Shinra à ce sujet après tout.

Évidement, cela ne manque pas. Lorsque Lucrécia commence à relater les expérimentations qui ont mené à la naissance de Sephiroth et la sienne, le général devient blanc comme un linge.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?, demande-t-il. »

Il y a une agressivité latente, soudain, dans sa posture. Lucrécia hésite. Elle est la seule à ne pas être totalement consciente de ce qu'il se passe – ils ont laissé entendre que Hewley pourrait mal réagir à ces révélations, mais Nanaki est conscient qu'entre dire cela et savoir ce qu'il a fait par le passé, il y a un gouffre.

« Qu'est-ce que quoi veut dire ?, interroge Barret. »

Hewley avale sa salive et regarde à côté.

« Vous disiez que ma mère était au courant ? Elle… Pourquoi a-t-elle…

-Elle était une scientifique comme nous, répond Lucrécia. Et elle voulait offrir à son enfant les meilleure chance dans cette vie. »

Il y a un instant de silence. Lucrécia reste discrète sur sa relation avec Sephiroth et Hojo et sur ses actions, sauf peut-être dans se discussions avec Bughenhagen. Il est presque certain que ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité parce que Lucrécia a toujours eu ce goût de la science et ce rêve de faire une découverte mais il ne dit rien. C'est une version de la réalité qui doit la rassurer elle, et qui semble avoir un impact sur Hewley aussi. Lucrécia fouille dans sa blouse et en sort le flacon d'eau.

« Buvez cela. C'est ce que nous avons donné à votre ami. »

Angeal regarde l'objet en fronçant les sourcils. Il semble pris dans un dilemme intérieur – Jenova résiste-t-elle ? – et Nanaki se prépare à réagir. Il finit par le saisir, hésite encore, et pendant un moment, ils n'arrivent pas à savoir s'il va boire ou le jeter à terre. Barret a dans ses poches une seringue du liquide, mais Vincent n'a pu apporter que quelques litres de l'eau avec lui, et ils ont mis du temps avant de trouver des conteneurs étanches – il ne leur en reste plus beaucoup, après en avoir donné une partie à Genesis pour qu'il aide les déserteurs avec lui.

Enfin, Angeal boit l'eau et Nanaki retient un soupir de soulagement.

C'est une victoire de plus.

.

Reeve regarde son bureau pendant que son ordinateur finit de s'éteindre. Il s'étire dans son fauteuil, et se demande s'il sera possible d'en trouver un aussi confortable. Shinra a toujours su faire des fauteuils où est possible de presque s'endormir. Il s'est toujours demandé si c'était volontaire ou non. Le reste de son bureau ne lui manquera pas.

Vincent l'a prévenu il y a quelques mois que la surveillance des TURK s'est accrue, ce qu'il avait déjà déduit de lui-même, et il a joué trop longtemps avec le feu. Il voulait rester un peu plus plus, grappiller le plus d'informations possibles. Cloud, pour toutes ses qualités et l'amitié qu'il a formé avec Zack n'est pas forcément à la place la plus centrale pour recueillir des informations. Mais Wutaï s'est emparé de leur stratégies de fuites diverses sur le fonctionnement de Shinra et les informations ne sont plus aussi importantes qu'avant.

Cat Sith est depuis longtemps dans les bidonvilles avec Tifa et Aerith. Il a écrit un virus pour que toutes les armes développées par Heiddeger et Scarlet soient construites avec des défauts supplémentaires qui se déclenchera dans deux jours.

Il est temps de partir.

Il referme son sac, et prend l'ascenseur. Il n'a qu'à sortir de la tour et se rendre au point de rendez-vous que lui a assigné Vincent, qui se charge du reste. Même s'il sait qu'il a peu de chances de se faire arrêter, il sent quand même l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines et il a envie de se dépêcher. Mais c'est ainsi qu'on se fait prendre.

Il sort du bâtiment sans que personne ne l'intercepte et s'enfonce dans les avenues de Midgar. Demain, il sera en route vers Cosmo Canyon dans une ou deux semaines, Avalanche annoncera son embauche en tant qu'ingénieur.

Et, pour avoir côtoyé pendant des années Shinra en étant conscient de ce qu'il se passe derrière leurs portes closes, il est bien content de tirer son épingle du jeu et de passer enfin à la phase suivante de leur plan.

.

« Hey, Cloud, tu as vu ? On a une mission ensemble ! »

Cloud retient un soupir. Il adore savoir que Zack est en vie, mais parfois, il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver son excitation dès les premières minutes de la matinée un peu… trop envahissante.

« Pas encore, murmure-t-il en plongeant le nez dans son café. »

Depuis la fuite d'Angeal, ils ont eu plusieurs missions tous les deux, la plupart sous la surveillance faussement bienveillante des TURK. Cloud est presque certain qu'il a été noté comme un élément stabilisateur pour Zack après le départ de son mentor. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que Zack n'a pas tant de missions avec Sephiroth comparé à ses souvenirs, mais Cloud n'arrive pas à le regretter totalement. Sephiroth fait encore partie de trop de ses cauchemars pour qu'il ait envie d'être proche de lui plus que nécessaire. Il voit bien que la personne qu'il côtoie n'est pas le pantin dirigé par Jenova, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être prêt à se battre à chaque fois qu'il ressent sa présence.

Zack sent qu'il n'a pas envie de parler et s'occupe pendant quelques minutes en faisant des flexions pendant que Cloud finit sa tasse.

« Une mission, tu disais ?

-Ouais ! Toi, moi, Sephiroth, et tu ne devineras pas le plus beau : c'est à Nibelheim ! »

Cloud articule :

« Oh ! Oui, c'est… »

Il ne sait même pas quoi dire. Nibelheim ? Mais c'est… largement trop tôt ! S'ils ont déplacé Jenova là-bas…

« Cloud, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne voulais pas voir ta mère ?

-Non… Non, je me disais juste que Tifa allait peut-être être jalouse. Je vais la voir pour lui demander si elle veut que je prenne quelque chose pour son père… »

C'est à peine crédible, mais Zack a pris l'habitude de ses étrangetés et accepte son explication. Cloud repousse son assiette, et se lève.

« Tu veux m'accompagner pour voir Aerith ?, propose-t-il. »

Le visage de Zack s'illumine et Cloud est traversé de nouveau par un sentiment d'urgence. Ils doivent s'adapter – il doit passer l'information, et vite !

.

« Il faut qu'on aille à l'église. »

Aerith a un visage sérieux, et Tifa s'inquiète aussitôt. Il y a quelques secondes encore, Aerith était en train de soigner ses plantes du jardin de sa mère adoptive, perdue dans une sorte de méditation où Tifa était presque certaine qu'elle communiquait avec la planète. Maintenant, elle tord ses mains et évite son regard, parce que cette Aerith n'est pas encore à l'aise avec qui elle est ni n'a les éléments pour comprendre ce qu'elle est.

Tifa essuie ses mains sur son pantalon.

« On y va ? »

Elle est inquiète elle aussi, parce que c'est la première fois depuis son retour qu'Aerith semble si… résolue. Elle se demande ce qui est en train de se passer dans les quartiers du dessus et si Cloud et Zack vont bien. Si les autres n'ont pas de problème.

Elles se rendent rapidement au secteur 5, en combattant rapidement les monstres qui se dressent sur leur chemin ou en prenant la fuite dès que possible. Aerith ne dit pas un mot du trajet.

« Tifa ! Aerith ! »

Devant l'église, Zack est en train de leur faire de grands signes, Cloud derrière lui. Elles s'approchent, et Tifa voit aussitôt que Cloud a le visage sombre – c'est la première fois qu'il a l'air si inquiet depuis leur retour dans le temps. Tifa retient un frisson : quelque chose est en train de se passer.

« Hey ! Cloud a insisté pour qu'on passe par là avant d'aller du côté de chez vous, explique Zack. Vous ne devinerez jamais où notre prochaine mission nous emmène et avec qui !

-Nibelheim avec Sephiroth, le coupe son ami.

-Mais…, murmure Tifa.

-Je sais. Je pense qu'on l'a acculée.

-Euh, vous parlez de quoi ? Tu voulais pas juste lui demander si elle voulait… »

Aerith pose une main sur son bras, l'interrompant. Ses yeux sont sérieux, mais Tifa devine qu'elle est effrayée. Avait-elle eu aussi peur la première fois ?

« Est-ce que c'est le moment ?, demande-t-elle. Le moment où… »

Elle s'arrête sans finir la phrase, secoue la tête. Zack les regarde tous, les yeux écarquillés.

« Okay, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Parce que vous avez tous des têtes d'enterrement et je commence à vraiment flipper. »

Cloud soupire, passe une main sur son visage. Il a l'air épuisé, et Tifa sent aussi soudain le poids des années qu'ils ont vécus.

« Allons à l'intérieur, décide-t-elle, nous serons plus tranquilles. »

À l'intérieur, Aerith se dirige immédiatement vers les fleurs qu'elle fait pousser et s'assoie à côté. Zack reste debout, plein de l'énergie qui l'anime, et Cloud s'adosse à une colonne. Il regarde Aerith :

« Je crois que c'est le moment, dit-il en réponse à sa question. Que te disent les voix ? »

L'adolescente hésite.

« Quelles voix ?, interroge Zack.

-La planète, ou les Cétras, explique Tifa. Aerith, est-ce que tu lui as parlé de…

-Il est à _Shinra_. »

Aerith a la tête baissée. Elle semble avoir honte. Cloud se rapproche d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Hey. »

Aerith secoue la tête et lui sourit. Elle se tourne ensuite vers Zack, l'air résolue.

« Ma mère était Cétra. Hojo l'a capturée, elle s'est enfuie et elle est morte et depuis, Hojo veut… Je le cache à tout le monde. Mais les TURK… C'est pour ça que tu as croisé Tseng et les autres ici parfois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Cloud et Tifa sont au courant, mais ils sont des alliés. »

Elle laisse passer un silence, et murmure, comme pour elle-même :

« C'est la première fois que j'ai des alliés. »

Machinalement, Tifa lève la main pour toucher le ruban rose qu'elle a porté à son bras pendant des années. Il n'est pas là évidement.

« O… kay. Et ça change quoi, exactement ? C'est pour ça que tu peux faire pousser des fleurs ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu… Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en as jamais parlé ?

-Parce que les capacités d'Aerith sont à l'opposé de Shinra, répond Cloud. Et parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on va la voir, on est encore plus suspecté de les trahir.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu as dix-sept ans, Aerith ! Comment tu peux…

-Parce que Shinra utilise le mako, et est influencée par Jenova, le coupe Cloud. C'est compliqué, et ça va prendre des heures à expliquer, et si les TURK nous entendent, on est cuits. »

Zack recule d'un pas, surpris par sa hargne. Cloud rentre un instant sa tête dans ses épaules, mais c'est le seul indice qu'il sait qu'il est allé trop loin.

« Qu'est-ce que te disent les voix ?, demande Tifa doucement.

-Je… Elles ne sont pas claires. Elles ne sont jamais vraiment claires. Elles disent que c'est trop tôt, mais qu'il faut que je parte quand même. Que vous savez où je dois aller.

-Le temple des anciens, murmure Cloud. Elle veut que tu réveilles ton héritage. »

Il soupire une nouvelle fois. Tifa regrette Reeve, ou Vincent, qui sont plus facilement capables de voir la totalité de la situation.

« Cloud, comment on s'organise ? Si on y va maintenant, il y a toutes les chances que Shinra se rende compte de quelque chose…

-Il faut que je reste de toute façon, confirme-t-il même si cela semble beaucoup lui coûter. Il faut que l'un d'entre nous reste dans Shinra, et près de Sephiroth. Donne rendez-vous à Cid à Kalm et vous verrez là-bas ? »

C'est à peu près ce que prévoyait Tifa et elle hoche la tête.

« Attends une seconde !, intervient Zack. Aerith, tu m'as dit que tu as peur du ciel ! Comment vous pouvez… »

Et une nouvelle fois, Aerith se lève et pose une main sur son avant-bras et il se tait. Il baisse la tête.

« Tu vas partir toi aussi ?, demande-t-il à voix basse. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Idiot. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une place pour toi si tu veux venir. »

Il y a un long silence.

« Mais… J'ai promis à Angeal d'être un héros.

-Et sauver la planète n'est pas ce que fait un héros ? »

Zack recule d'un pas et dévisage Cloud qui vient de parler.

« Quoi ? Depuis quand est-ce que votre affaire c'est sauver le monde ? Attends… Tu veux dire que la propagande de Wutaï raconte la vérité ? Mais… Comment vous savez ça ?

-C'est une longue histoire, l'interrompt Tifa. Mais Aerith a raison : si tu veux, il y a une place pour toi.

-Mais… Je…

-Zack, est-ce que tu crois vraiment, depuis tout ce temps, que c'est à Shinra que les héros existent ? Malgré la trahison de Rhapsodos et de Hewley ? Malgré Hojo, Wutai et les TURK ? »

Il y a quelque chose de très dur dans le regard de Cloud.

« Tu m'as dit que tu voulais être un héros, insiste Zack dont le visage se ferme. Tu m'as dit ça le premier jour !

-J'étais déjà un agent double, le contre son ami. »

Il y a un instant de silence, et le visage de Cloud se trouble. Il baisse la tête.

« Je suis désolé, Zack, murmure-t-il. »

Tifa voit le moment où le SOLDIER va se mettre en colère, va trouver que c'est trop de mensonges et de trahisons et partir. Mais Zack fait seulement les cent pas dans l'église, agité.

« Okay, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres secrets que vous avez gardé ?, demande-t-il. Puisque c'est la journée… »

Tifa et Cloud échangent un long regard.

« On vient du futur ?, ose Cloud. »

Il y a un long silence.

« _Pardon_ ? »

.

Cloud regarde le paysage par l'interstice de la bâche. Il n'est pas arrivé à se détendre de tout le voyage. Tout est trop proche des souvenirs de Zack, de ce qu'il a imaginé de sa première vie, des soldats à côté de lui à la présence silencieuse de Sephiroth à côté de lui.

Il s'attend à voir le dragon attaquer, mais cela n'arrive jamais.

Heureusement, ils arrivent au village peu de temps après et Cloud sort du camion avec soulagement. Contrairement à la première fois, Tifa ne les attend pas, et il ressent sa présence comme un manque. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas été séparés si longtemps. Plutôt que d'accepter le guide qu'à proposer le maire, il se propose lui-même, ce qui est accepté par tout le monde, et ils sont déjà sur le chemins qui les amène jusqu'au réacteur qui est censé dysfonctionner.

Il commence à avoir mal à la tête quand il se rapproche, et il est certain, maintenant, que Jenova est là-haut, et il continue en se répétant que le pire qui puisse lui arriver, c'est qu'il ait encore Masamune dans l'épaule.

« Est-ce que tu as une migraine ?, demande-t-il brusquement à Sephiroth. »

L'homme prend une seconde avant de répondre :

« Rien de problématique. Est-ce le manque d'oxygène ? Le traitement est censé nous immuniser. »

Cloud n'arrive pas à répondre à la question qui semble, heureusement, rhétorique.

Dans le réacteur, sa migraine augmente. Sephiroth ne semble pas beaucoup affecté, mais il se demande à quel point c'est une conséquence de son stoïcisme. Il inspire longuement avant d'entrer dans la salle centrale. Le général passe devant lui avec une certaine impatience. Cloud ignore cela – à la place, il le regarde attentivement lorsqu'il reste devant le réacteur où est contenue Jenova. Il voit, clairement, la sueur sur les tempes de Sephiroth, et c'est la première fois qu'il remarque un détail aussi humain, une preuve que la personne devant lui n'est pas une marionnette créée par la volonté de Jenova. Sephiroth redescend.

Cloud est dans le lieu d'une partie de ses cauchemars, parce que dans son sommeil, il devient un rejet, comme toutes les créatures qui se trouvent là. Il n'arrive pas à bouger de l'entrée. Il voit le général poser une main sur l'un des réservoirs, le visage éclairé par le mako à l'intérieur.

« Séphiroth ?, appelle-t-il.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ?, demande le général. »

Cloud inspire.

« Hojo et ses tentatives ratée avec le mako. Partons. Si le réacteur est fonctionnel, nous n'avons pas besoin de rester plus longtemps. »

Mais Sephiroth ne bouge pas. Cloud se rapproche un peu plus, et finit par poser une main sur son épaule :

« Partons, répète-t-il. »

Le général le regarde enfin. Ses pupilles sont normales. Il y a quelque chose dans son expression qui lui fait penser à ce moment où Tifa lui a expliqué que ses souvenirs étaient faux.

« Penses-tu que j'ai été créé ainsi ?, demande Sephiroth. C'est ce que la propagande de Wutaï et Genesis affirment. C'est probablement ce qu'Angeal pense aussi, et tous les autres qui ont désertés. »

Il semble encore factuel, mais Cloud sait que la situation peut lui échapper à tout moment. Il s'éloigne de quelques pas vers la porte, et Sephiroth le suit après une hésitation.

« Je pense, répond-il finalement, que nous nous définissons par nos choix bien plus que par notre naissance. »

Ses mots arrachent un rire presque méprisant au général.

« Mes choix m'ont conduit à être surnommé le Démon de Wutaï.

-Vos choix ont aussi permis d'éviter à une partie de l'armée de mourir sur cette île. »

Cloud affirme cela du bout des lèvres. Il a l'impression de jouer avec la vérité. Sephiroth soupire, et commence à marcher plus rapidement vers la sortie et ne dit rien de plus pendant toute la descente jusqu'au village.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'auberge, il a le fol espoir de voir Lucrécia assise à une table – mais ce n'est pas ce dont ils ont convenu avec Vincent. S'il y a une confrontation, elle ne peut se faire qu'au manoir.

Il inspire longuement et se prépare à attendre.

.

Tout le truc est bizarre comme c'est pas permis.

Zack est en train de faire des flexions sur l'un des ponts du Highwind pour libérer toute l'énergie qui court dans ses muscles, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'est passer les derniers jours. La rencontre à l'église, et tout le reste, et tout est… bizarre.

Il a accompagné Aerith sur un coup de tête, et maintenant, il a l'impression que le monde est à l'envers et pas seulement lui. Il est à bord d'un vaisseau volant, en compagnie d'une bête qui parle, des deux patrons de la seule compagnie qui a réussi à attaquer le monopole de Shinra et apparemment, tout ce petit monde, en plus de quelque autres a décidé de voyager dans le passé pour mieux sauver la planète.

Et Angeal est avec eux.

Ils n'ont pas beaucoup parlé, lui et son mentor. Quand Zack le voit, la seule chose qu'il a envie de dire ou de faire, c'est… crier. Parce que c'est Angeal qui lui a toujours parlé d'être un héros, qui lui a promis de lui montrer comment, et…

Il n'a pas vraiment l'impression d'être un héros.

Parfois, quand il est avec Aerith et Tifa, il peut y croire. Tifa et la bête parlante ont pris le temps de tout lui expliquer, le mako, Jenova, la planète et même s'il n'a pas tout compris et encore moins tout retenu, cela avait du sens.

Même si ça voulait aussi dire que Shinra et les SOLDIER étaient les méchants

Et en plus de tout, Cloud est encore là-bas dans une mission qui a une chance sur deux de finir avec Sephiroth totalement fou et qui détruit tout un village avant de détruire la planète.

« Zack ! »

Il se redresse et Aerith se dirige vers lui avec un large sourire :

« On est en train d'arriver !, annonce-t-elle. »

Il la regarde et lui sourit. Ouais, le monde est à l'envers, mais plus ils se rapprochent de son héritage, plus Aerith semble joyeuse et enthousiaste et qui est-il pour continuer à s'apitoyer sur son sort dans ces circonstances ?

.

Lucrécia est en train de faire les cent pas dans la bibliothèque quand Vincent la rejoint.

« Cloud et Sephiroth sont revenus à l'auberge. Si tout se passe comme prévu, ils finiront bientôt par venir ici. N'oublie pas que Sephiroth a toutes les chances d'être encore moins stable que Rhapsodos ou Hewley. »

Lucrécia s'arrête, le regarde, hoche la tête. Elle désigne les livres qu'elle a ouvert :

« Il ne ment que par omission. Je le savais, bien sûr, mais le voir comme ça… Il veut faire croire que Sephiroth n'est qu'un objet. Qu'une création. »

Il ne lui répond pas qu'à ses yeux elle a été la même. Il est facile de faire porter le blâme de ses actions à l'influence de Jenova, mais il sait que la réalité, dans ce cas, est plus complexe. Comme avec lui et Chaos.

Ils attendent en silence et soudain, il entend le bruit des pas de quelqu'un qui descend l'escalier.

« Il arrive, prévient-il avant de se dissimuler dans l'ombre. »

La porte de la bibliothèque est ouverte d'un mouvement brusque.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Lucrécia ne répond pas pendant un instant, parce qu'elle regarde son fils. Et puis elle semble revenir à elle-même.

« Mon nom est Lucrécia Crescent. Je suis… Je suis ici pour te rencontrer. »

Il y a un silence. Sephiroth porte la main à ses tempes comme s'il avait mal à la tête.

« Encore un chien de Shinra ? demande-t-il mais sa voix est étrange.

-Je l'ai été. J'ai fait partie de l'équipe formée par Hojo, Gast et Hollander pour le projet SOLDIER. »

Cette fois, elle a réussi à capter sur elle toute l'attention de Sephiroth. Elle ne tremble pas, mais Vincent sait qu'elle est en train d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la paume de sa main.

« … Je n'ai jamais entendu votre nom. Comment est-ce que je sais que vous ne mentez pas ?

-J'ai… j'étais l'épouse d'Hojo. La plupart de mes publications portent son nom. Mais… tenez. »

Elle sort de l'une de ses poches une photographie. Vincent la reconnaît : elle lui a demandé de la piraté sur les archives de Shinra et de l'imprimer. Sephiroth s'en saisit, l'observe attentivement.

« Cela n'a pas l'air d'être un montage, admet-il à contrecœur avant d'ajouter : Ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante. Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance.

-Je ne demande pas ta confiance, répond Lucrécia après un temps. Je… Je pense que si tu es ici, c'est parce que tu veux savoir d'où tu viens. Je pense que je peux t'apporter des informations à ce sujet, et peut-être de l'aide. »

Il y a une seconde de silence et Sephiroth se masse de nouveau les tempes.

« Est-ce que tu as mal à la tête ?, demande Lucrécia avec douceur. Veux-tu de l'eau ? »

Sephiroth s'immobilise et Vincent réalise qu'elle a fait une erreur. Jenova doit sentir l'eau bénie par Aerith. Il se recule d'un pas.

« Je… Non. Écartez-vous tout de suite de mon chemin. Vous ne détenez pas la vérité. »

La scientifique ouvre de grands yeux, et hésite une seconde de trop. Sephiroth fait apparaître Masamune et Vincent se prépare à intervenir quand la voit de Cloud résonne dans le couloir :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Séphiroth ! »

Sephiroth regarde l'arme dans ses main, puis la porte qui est restée ouverte. Cloud rentre bientôt dans la pièce, et observe le tableau avant de se tourner vers le général :

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment la tuer ?, demande-t-il d'une voix froide. »

Il y a un moment de silence, la preuve que l'influence de Jenova est moins puissante que par le passé, puis Sephiroth baisse lentement son arme.

« Je suis las qu'on me mente, répond-il avec emphase. Je veux la vérité. Si elle ment, je la tuerai. »

Lucrécia hoche la tête. Elle est pâle, mais elle n'a pas perdu son sang-froid.

« Par quoi veux-tu que je commence ?, demande-t-elle. »

Sephiroth cligne des yeux, comme pris de court.

« Je… Ma naissance. Est-ce que je suis… »

Sa voix se perd dans le silence. Lucrécia hésite.

« Je… Tu… Nous avions un protocole qui demandait trois enfants, afin de tester quelle était l'importance de la transmission héréditaire des gênes de Jenova. Tu… tu étais celui qui devait avoir une mère et un père ayant de ses cellules. Comme je l'ai dit, j'étais l'épouse d'Hojo. Nous avons décidé de tenter l'expérience sur le nourrisson qui grandissait en moi. »

Elle laisse passer un instant, mais Sephiroth ne réagit pas. Elle reprend :

« Après ta naissance, je suis tombée gravement malade. Hojo en a profité pour te ramener à Shinra et j'étais trop faible pour m'y opposer. Je… J'ai tenté, mais… Enfin. Quelques années plus tard, Gast m'a contacté et m'a révélé qu'il avait des raisons de croire que Jenova n'était pas un Cetra, mais la créature responsable de la chute de ce peuple. J'ai commencé à… entendre des voix, et à sentir que je n'étais plus responsable de mes actes. Je me suis exilée loin de toute civilisation… Je… »

Elle détourne les yeux et s'arrête.

« Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle. Tellement désolée. »

D'un geste vif, Sephiroth amène la lame de Masamune sous la gorge de Lucrécia. Cloud avance d'un pas, mais s'immobilise aussitôt. Vincent est prêt à tirer, mais il ne bouge pas non plus. Ils savent tous les deux que si le général avait voulu la tuer, il ne se serait pas arrêté.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant, articule-t-il. Ce n'est… pas assez. »

Lucrécia avale sa salive.

« Je sais. Tout ce que je peux faire maintenant ne sera jamais assez. Me laisseras-tu essayer quand même ? »

Il y a un instant de silence.

« Essayer quoi ?, demande Sephiroth comme si chaque mot demandait un effort.

-Si je suis ici maintenant, c'est que j'ai trouvé un moyen d'échapper à l'influence de Jenova. Je peux…

-Me traiter comme une autre expérience ?, la coupe Sephiroth en appuyant un peu plus sa lame contre sa gorge.

-Non, répond Lucrécia. Mais… je connais son influence. Je sais qu'elle est en train de te dire que je ne suis qu'un insecte et que tu devrais me tuer. Je sais qu'elle te dit que tu es un descendant des Cétras et que tu peux te venger sur l'humanité entière. Elle m'a dit la même chose autrefois. »

Il y a un long silence où Sephiroth semble vaciller.

« Jenova fait partie de la formule de tous les SOLDIER, dit-il lentement. Cloud. Veux-tu tester ce remède ? Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. C'est une ennemie. Mais… »

Cloud hoche la tête avec un certain soulagement. Reeve avait pointé que détruire l'influence de Jenova sur son corps trop tôt risquait d'attirer l'attention d'Hojo à Midgard, ce que personne ne voulait, et Cloud avait accepté la logique sans aucun plaisir.

« Il y a un bouteille dans mon sac, indique Lucrécia. Une gorgée devrait suffire. »

Cloud suit ses instructions. Il boit plusieurs gorgées et attend quelques secondes. Il regarde Sephiroth dans les yeux, et Vincent se demande à quoi il pense.

« Je ne vois aucun effet secondaire, affirme-t-il. Mon mal de tête a disparu. »

Sephiroth serre les dents.

« Je… »

Cloud se rapproche de lui et lui tend la bouteille. Sephiroth le regarde longtemps. Il ne semble pas pouvoir le saisir. Son corps est absolument immobile et seuls ses yeux sautent d'objet en objet dans toute la pièce.

« Il n'y a aucun effet secondaire, répète Cloud. »

La main de Sephiroth qui ne tient pas l'épée est en train de trembler. Cloud le voit, hésite, et lentement, très lentement, il porte l'eau aux lèvres du général. Même avaler semble lui demander un effort surhumain, mais après quelques secondes, il ferme les yeux, baisse son arme.

« J'entends toujours sa voix, murmure-t-il. Mais elle est moins puissante.

-Rentrons à l'auberge, propose Cloud. Les choses étaient moins pire là-bas. Ou peut-être, pour être plus au calme, nous pouvons aller chez ma mère ?

-L'auberge. Vous nous accompagnerez. »

Lucrécia hoche la tête. Elle porte une main à sa gorge, comme surprise d'être encore vivante. Vincent les regarde partir en silence.

.

« Tifa, Cid et toi semblez inquiet, remarque Angeal. »

Nanaki lève la tête de l'endroit où il regarde Aerith prier dans la Cité Oubliée. Il hésite, mais puisque Zack a parlé ouvertement de leur retour dans le temps – et il a toujours du mal à croire que Tifa et Cloud aient choisi de lui en parler – il suppose que cela ne peut pas faire de mal :

« La dernière fois où nous étions ici, Sephiroth l'a tué.

-Séphiroth ?, répète l'ancien général. Mais… Pourquoi ? »

Nanaki soupire :

« Parce que cet enfant est la seule capable de détruire Jenova et que Sephiroth était sa marionnette à ce moment-là. »

C'est étrange comme l'adolescente lui semble si jeune maintenant. Il se souvient d'elle comme quelqu'un qui avait son âge, mais maintenant… C'est toujours la personne qu'il a connu autrefois mais lui a changé. C'est un sentiment de décalage étrange, parce qu'il n'avait pas le même à Cosmo Canyon.

« J'aurais pensé que vous prendriez le temps de discuter avec votre élève pendant le voyage, dit-il pour changer de sujet et parce qu'il est curieux. »

Angeal détourne les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je… Je n'ai cessé de vouloir lui donner une éthique, de lui parler d'héroïsme, de…

-De le modeler à votre image ?, propose Nanaki. »

Angeal se fige.

« C'est une affirmation injuste, proteste-t-il sans conviction. Et surtout, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de l'image qu'il avait de moi.

-Il me semble que le propre de grandir est de découvrir que les adultes autour de nous ont leur failles, pointe Nanaki. Et de découvrir ensuite que malgré elles, ils sont dignes d'être respectés. »

Il se souvient de l'enfant qu'il était et qui vivait avec la haine de son père.

« Je ne suis pas certain que… »

Il s'interrompt parce que quelque chose est en train de se passer. L'eau commence a briller, et les nuages s'accumulent autour d'eux. Angeal hésite, mais Nanaki sourit. Il se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de l'épidémie de Géostigma. Aerith se relève, tourne autour d'elle, et il l'entend s'exclamer :

« Je l'ai fait ! Zack, regarde, j'y suis arrivée ! Regarde ! »

Tifa les regarde un peu plus loin en souriant. Comme elle, il n'arrive pas à se réjouir sans vérifier régulièrement que le ciel au-dessus d'eux est toujours vide, malgré le message de Vincent qui leur a annoncé que la catastrophe avait été évitée à Nibelheim.

« Bon les gosses, ça suffit, s'écrit Cid. Maintenant, vous bougez vos cul et vous nous aidez à remplir ces bouteilles ! »

Mais sa voix manque singulièrement de conviction. Nanaki secoue la tête et descend les aider.

.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après toutes ces années, on revienne au plan initial, marmonne Barret. »

Tifa lui sourit :

« Ça t'a manqué, hein ? »

Barret finit de placer les charges sur le panneau et se recule. Il a un grand sourire presque vicieux.

« Et comment ! Rien ne vaut le travail sur le terrain plutôt que toute cette paperasse ! »

Tous les deux se rendent dans la pièce d'à côté et attendent. Après quelques secondes, il y a une petite détonation et les lumières au-dessus d'eux s'éteignent avec l'entièreté des machines qui vibraient sous les parois.

« C'est beaucoup plus simple en ayant Reeve à nos côtés, murmure-t-elle.

-Ouais, clair. Même si ça manque un peu de feu d'artifices. »

Ni lui ni Tifa ne s'attardent en ressortant. Comme Corel et Nibelheim, Fort Condor dispose de quoi pouvoir produire leur propre électricité depuis quelques années. Ils sont certains que les habitants ne se rendront compte de rien avant le soir – où malheureusement la technologie d'Avalanche ne leur permettra pas d'avoir la même consommation en même temps. Ils s'adapteront. Comparé à Meteor, le sabotage systématique de tous les réacteurs mako n'aura qu'un impact minime sur la vie de tout ces gens.

« J'espère qu'Aerith va bien, murmure Tifa. »

Barret lui tapote l'épaule.

« Bah, avec Zack et Cloud à côté d'elle, elle ne risque rien.

-Je n'aime pas savoir que Sephiroth sera là aussi, répond-elle simplement. »

Barret hoche la tête. Cloud et Sephiroth ont contacté Shinra en prétextant d'une invasion de monstres pour attendre leur venue et aller détruire Jenova – mais cette fois en utilisant directement l'eau et en ne laissant pas Jenova disparaître dans le mako. Vincent et Hewley sont à Junon, Hewley pour faire diversion pendant que Vincent s'infiltre dans le réacteur sous-marin et Cid et Nanaki s'occupent d'arrêter le réacteur de Corel. À Cosmo Canyon, Reeve dirige les opérations.

Tifa soupire, et secoue la tête et défait la bride de son Chocobo.

« Rentrons à la ferme. Je veux des nouvelles le plus vite possible. »

Barret hoche la tête. Ils ont convenu de retrouver le Highwind, Vincent et Hewley à la ferme des chocobos pour plus de facilité et Reeve leur a demandé de communiquer le moins possible. Saboter quatre réacteurs en quelques jours attirera l'attention des TURK et ils sont trop loin les uns des autres pour pouvoir anticiper leurs stratégies s'il l'un des groupes se fait repérer.

Ils se mettent en route, et Tifa sourit. Ils savent tous qu'ils sont passé à la dernière phase de leur plan, et cela fait du bien.

.

Yuffie se retient de sautiller.

Le président de Shinra, Heiddegger et Sephiroth sont là pour signer le traiter de paix qui est largement plus à l'avantage de Wutaï que sa version initiale. Pas loin d'elle, Genesis a un sourire de requin, qui doit être à l'image de la satisfaction que ressent une grande partie des gens qui les entourent.

Elle s'en fiche : ils ont réussi !

Non seulement, la guerre de Wutaï a duré beaucoup plus longtemps, avec moins de pertes dans leur camp, mais en plus, depuis que des « terroristes » ont arrêté tous les réacteurs Mako sauf ceux de Midgard, l'influence de Shinra sur le reste de la planète est en train de décroître très rapidement. Reeve a piraté plusieurs émissions de radio et de télévision pour annoncer à la fois son départ de Shinra et pour révéler que la « propagande » à propos des réacteurs n'étaient pas un mensonge et que les réacteurs avaient véritablement un effet cataclysmique sur l'environnement.

La cérémonie avance lentement, et Yuffie dévore avec beaucoup de joie l'air outré du président et de Heiddeger. Elle se demande avec quels arguments ils ont été convaincus tous les deux.

Elle se demande aussi comment Rufus va réagir et s'il va tenter de prendre le contrôle de la compagnie ou la laisser mourir. Elle a déjà décidé – contre l'avis de Reeve – de partir à Midgard pour le surveiller, parce que Rufus Shinra est un serpent venimeux qu'elle ne compte pas ignorer. Sans compter qu'elle a très envie de s'employer à faire tourner les TURK en bourrique.

« J'aurais une dernière requête. »

Génésis vient d'interrompre la cérémonie au moment où le président allait s'apprêter à signer. L'attention de Yuffie revient immédiatement sur la scène qui se déroule devant elle. Elle sait exactement ce qu'il va demander et elle s'en réjouit d'avance.

« Je demande à ce que les scientifiques Hojo et Hollander, ainsi que tout ceux qui ont travaillé sur le projet SOLDIER passent en procès pour expérimentation sur des cobayes qui n'ont pas consenti, possiblement pour des crimes de guerre, et que les archives concernant le projet Jenova soient ouvertes. Comme dit le poète : _La paix est la sœur de la vérité. Même si le présent est trop_ _étroit_ _pour elles, elles règnent à la droite de la déesse_. »

Le président ouvre et referme la bouche à plusieurs reprise et commence à devenir écarlate.

« Il n'en est…

-J'approuve la demande de Genesis, interrompt immédiatement Sephiroth. »

Masamune vient d'apparaître dans ses mains, et le regard du président s'y arrête. Yuffie s'amuse à imaginer une goutte de sueur qui coule le long de sa tempe. Sephiroth se tourne vers l'empereur :

« Comme vous l'imaginez, nombre de mes subordonnés sont… anxieux d'avoir des réponses sur le projet pour lequel ils ont signé depuis toutes les révélations qui ont été faites à ce sujet. J'aimerais demander formellement à ce que plusieurs envoyés aient permission d'assister à ce procès. »

Godo a un sourire de requin, et c'est toujours aussi surprenant de le voir afficher aussi ouvertement le fait qu'il est dangereux quand Yuffie n'a connu en grandissant qu'un homme affable et pacifique.

.

Reeve contemple avec satisfaction les une de journaux qui sont arrangées sur son bureau : _Des manifestations à Midgard pertubent le fonctionnement des réacteurs_ _Un tribunal_ _universel_ _pour contrer l'influence de Shinra ?_ _Un collectif de citoyen de Midgard demandent réparation à la Shinra sur les effets des réacteurs Mako_ _Révélation : un huitième réacteur et des cobayes humains !_ _Le maire de Gongaga demande réparation à Shinra pour des dommages structurels_ _Les SOLDIER échappent à Shinra !_ _Le projet 'revifions Midgard' lancé par une adolescente._

« La vanité ne te va pas très bien, dit une voix dans son dos. »

Reeve se retourne vers Nanaki qui vient de rentrer dans son bureau.

« Je crois que nous avons ce droit, non ? L'influence de Shinra a reculé, les maires ont lancé d'eux même un tribunal international indépendant qui ne passera pas par une organisation paramilitaire comme le WRO, Aerith est en vie, Jenova est arrêtée, et selon toute probabilité nous n'auront ni à faire face à Deepground, ni à l'épidémie de Geostigma. Wutaï est indépendant, les SOLDIER ne sont pas tous devenus des marionnettes de Jenova ou de Genesis… »

Nanaki lève les yeux au ciel.

« J'avoue que ton idée a fonctionné mieux que prévu admet-il. Surtout au vu de notre première tentative. »

Reeve sourit.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur le savoir et le pouvoir, hein.

-Mmmh. Cid nous a contacté, il arrivera à Cosmo dans une semaine. »

Reeve hoche la tête.

« Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que je commence à faire mes cartons. »

Nanaki reste un instant à l'entrée.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir retourner à Midgard ?, demande-t-il finalement.

-Oui. Dans ce que nous n'avons pas finit de régler, il y a toute la question des bidonvilles et des emplois à Midgard. Autant de chose qu'il va falloir impulser sur le terrain et pas ici.

-Cela va être étrange. Cosmo a été le siège de toutes ces opérations pendant longtemps. »

Mais aussitôt, Nanaki s'étire avec un sourire.

« J'avoue, cela me fera des vacances.

-On dit ça, on dit ça…, se moque gentiment son ami. Tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu à Midgard ? Aerith veut absolument que tu vois ce qu'elle est en train de créer. »

Nanaki secoue la tête.

« On verra avec Cid, peut-être au printemps. »

.

« Je crois qu'on a tout fait, déclare Barret en se massant les tempes. »

Shera approuve d'un hochement de tête.

« C'était le dernier document que j'avais sur ma liste. Vous êtes sûrs de vous ?

-Ouais. Cid veut aller dans l'espace, et je veux m'installer à Corel. Et puis bon, tout ça, c'était temporaire. »

Shera secoue la tête en souriant :

« Cela reste une manière pas très orthodoxe de finir une entreprise.

-Bah, c'est ce dont le monde a besoin. Et puis sérieusement, j'en ai assez de gérer des brevets… »

À côte d'elle, le scanner émet un bip.

« C'est le dernier annonce-t-elle. »

Barret s'étire et ils regardent ensemble l'image qui s'affiche à l'écran. Derrière eux, Cid ronfle, avachi sur la table.

« C'est lisible, murmure Shera avec soulagement. Il ne reste plus qu'à rajouter les plans sur le réseau avec les autres. »

Il ne lui faut que quelques clics pour compléter toute la base de données qui recense toutes les constructions que vendait Avalanche. Ils se sont déjà entendu avec les ingénieurs de Cosmo Canyon pour qu'ils continuent de l'alimenter, et Reeve espère qu'à terme, cela permettra l'apparition d'une communauté de chercheurs qui évitera le monopole énergétique qu'avait Shinra.

Barret fait craquer ses doigts et se lève.

« Bonne nuit, annonce-t-il. Hésite pas à me réveiller tôt demain, parce que j'ai hâte de voir Marlène. J'ai une caisse pleine de cadeaux pour elle ! »

.

« Je pense proposer à Angeal et Genesis de s'entraîner avec moi, déclare brusquement Sephiroth. »

Lucrécia hésite, et puis lui sourit :

« De ce que je sais, je crois que ce sera une initiative bienvenue. »

Sephiroth hoche la tête résolument, et découpe une part de sa viande. C'est une habitude qu'il a choisi de prendre avec elle, de dîner ensemble une fois toutes les deux semaines. Il lui a dit, avec sa brusquerie usuelle, qu'il ne la considérait pas comme sa mère mais qu'il voulait apprendre à la connaître. Depuis, elle a l'impression que c'est l'inverse qu'il se passe, parce que force est de réaliser qu'elle ne connaît pas l'homme en face d'elle.

Elle a choisi de rester à Midgard pour lui, et elle est en train de créer une autre université que celle qui est toujours financé par la Shinra. Pour le moment, Sephiroth n'a pas encore quitté Shinra, qui possède encore une force armée formée par les SOLDIER dont la plupart ont du mal à passer à la vie civile. Ils sont envoyés généralement pour régler les rares problèmes de monstres ou des catastrophes naturelles. Il lui a confié, autour d'un autre repas, qu'il n'avait jamais connu que l'armée et Shinra, contrairement à Angeal et Genesis, où le premier était rentré chez lui et le second commençait une carrière d'acteur.

Elle espère, à terme, qu'il sera capable de quitter Shinra, et de découvrir quelque chose qui lui plaît. Elle a parfois l'impression – mais peut-être est-ce un reste de romantisme maternel – qu'il n'est pas heureux d'être soldat, qu'il considère que c'est l'unique chose qu'il sait bien faire.

Elle ne le lui dit pas. Elle est presque certaine que c'est quelqu'un chose qu'il doit réaliser en son temps.

.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Derrière Cloud, Aerith retient un gloussement, et Tifa lève les yeux au ciel. Et en face de lui, Zack secoue la tête :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais sûr ! Je veux dire, okay, j'aurais plutôt parié sur des mercenaires itinérants, mais comme Aerith et toi avaient pointé qu'il n'y a presque plus de monstres, que c'est ton idée, oui, je suis sûr de vouloir livrer des paquets à travers le continent ! »

Cloud hésite encore et puis il hoche la tête. Zack rebondit sur ses talons et a un geste de victoire. Aerith éclate de rire.

« Vous avez intérêt à me ramener des graines de là où vous irez, ordonne-t-elle. Il y a plein de choses que je veux expérimenter ! »

Tifa se laisse tomber sur le gazon et regarde le ciel en souriant. Ils sont partis tous les quatre de Midgard pour déjeuner ensemble.

« Tu es où de tes réflexions, Tifa ?, demande soudain Aerith. »

Elle soupire en regardant le ciel.

« Je pense que je vais ouvrir un bar à Midgard, déclare-t-elle finalement. Cela me plaisait bien. Peut-être cette fois, j'ouvrirai un dojo à l'étage et je donnerai des cours pendant la journée… »

Elle laisse passer un silence.

« J'ai cru voir Denzel, dit Cloud sans oser la regarder. Ou plutôt, je crois que j'ai vu ses parents. »

Tifa le regarde, sourit.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres orphelins que je pourrais adopter, répond-elle finalement. On verra. Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de papa si je dois lui annoncer cette nouvelle…

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il viendra ici pour le protéger des tentations et de la pollutions de la grande ville ?, s'amuse Aerith.

-Je n'espère pas, s'exclame Tifa avec un peu d'effroi. Déjà qu'il a du mal avec la distance… »

Et puis elle secoue la tête.

Son père est en vie et à Nibelheim. Aerith est à côté d'elle, elle a pu faire vraiment connaissance avec Zack, et Cloud semble avoir enfin réussi à se libérer d'une grande part de sa culpabilité. Elle peut se permettre de profiter de la vie.


End file.
